supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tibbydibby/Archive2
Topic 1 Tibbydibby, You are one of my favorite wiki user, along with a user called Plaxton. You make sure people keep the speech on the wiki's appropriate. You comment a lot on almost all the wiki's! :Thank you! But I'm afraid my activity may drop soon for a little while... I actually tend to be on/off this wiki. But I'll do my best to maintain this Wiki whenever I can. Tibbydibby (talk) 03:29, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Possible Vandalism Hello there, I want to inform you that seems to be removing contents from several pages. Could you review their contributions and take any necessary actions? Thanks! �������������� 03:15, January 14, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you for letting me know StarmanW. This doesn't seem to be removing anything from the actual pages, but I do see a lot of fake pages from that user though. Tibbydibby (talk) 22:29, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :StarmanW: I have actually reviewed the page history. The anon editor seems to be removing all content from the category pages of the fake fan-on episodes that seem to have trickled to this Wiki. I do have to say that the user didn't really do anything wrong in my opinion. But I have deleted the fan-on pages that the anon editor was editing. The categories that didn't seem to be deleted will probably have to remain for now. Hope this helps! Tibbydibby (talk) 22:38, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Hello Can I be admin for the Supernanny wiki page, please? Blawke2003 (talk) 17:40, May 28, 2018 (UTC)Blawke2003 :@Blawke2003 - You probably need to speak to Plankton about how to become admin. :) Tibbydibby (talk) 03:01, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Hello Can I be admin for the Supernanny wiki page please? Logopedia234 :User:Logopedia234: You probably need to speak to Plankton about how to become admin. But even if I had user rights management, I would probably not be too keen on you becoming admin for now, as I have had to ban you before for spamming pages with "Children who act like..." and other spam-related categories. Please edit constructively and maybe sometime down the road, you may earn back my trust. :) Tibbydibby (talk) 00:40, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Category spamming Despite the wiki rules saying that excessive categorising is considered vandalism, Parislatts is continuing to vandalise pages by adding nonsense and totally inappropriate categories such as Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time to John (Nitti Family). Too many times I have reverted her edits on such pages like Jenniffer Bowersock's page and Meghann's page. I find the excessive categorising disgusting and very hard to navigate around. I asked her straight out to stop adding categories but she denied it. I then tried to file a case at Supernanny Wiki:Requests for Ban/Parislatts and notified her about it but one again she denied it on her talk page and no one has responded to the case at the respective page. While I appreciate it is not my place to place sanctions in place she has clearly been vandalising for long enough and I think she should sit out this Wiki with a block, now that she has proven she is just a category vandal. Furthermore she has been editing my comments on talk pages. For example on Alvinluvr30's talk page I tried to file this exact case but then she came around and added "she say no" to my comment. Just note that I do have some wiki editing experience since i have been on Wikipedia for the past two years. Could you kindly take the required action against this vandal. 08:40, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, I just got on and it seemed that she was warned by other users to stop. I gave that user a 3-day block just now. I don't go on very often anymore but please feel free to let me know if it happens again. Thank you! Tibbydibby (talk) 19:48, June 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you. Regarding this issue we definitely need to do some wiki cleanup. I might keep monitoring the situation after her block expires, and will definitely report back to you if the vandalism continues. 08:37, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :::I just got on again and she spammed again. I blocked her for 3 months now. Let me know if she sockpuppets or evades the block, or if she spams again after 3 months. Tibbydibby (talk) 04:44, June 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::Hi Tibbydibby. Thanks for taking the action. I'm not a checkuser on Wikipedia so I don't really have that experience on sockpuppet detection. However if I do see an editor spamming like Parislatts, I'll notify you. 08:16, June 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::Hello 101.190.89.72, you can ask someone from the VSTF Wiki to do the sock check for you if you want! :) Tibbydibby (talk) 20:01, June 13, 2018 (UTC) *'Comment' Hi Tibbydibby it's me again (despite the various IPs it's me as i edit from a dynamic IP address). I noticed that you removed all categories from Eulisis' page. That gave me an idea. I was wondering whether there was a place that you could say what categories are acceptable. Think you can do that? 08:32, June 15, 2018 (UTC) ::I would say try to limit to around 10-15 categories but as long as you don't use spammy categories (like "Children who act like..." or swear words as categories), that should be fine. I normally let some categories (like "Assholes" or "Disrespectful Children" or even "Evil Children") slide if it is appropriate. Hope it helps! Tibbydibby (talk) 02:55, June 21, 2018 (UTC) *'Comment' User:Logopedia234 also seems like he's in the mood to spam. A couple of days ago I was doing article cleanup by removing "children who act like x" to random pages in the wiki. However Logopedia234 came around and rapidl;y reverted my edits, with rude edit summaries like this and this. He also tried to get me blocked because I was doing CLEANUP. I am continuing to clear articles from bad categories by removing "children who act like x" and other unnecessary/profane categories. Could you please take the required action against this user. Cheers, 09:04, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :Looks like I warned the user before, so he/she is blocked. Tibbydibby (talk) 17:25, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Ryjack500 (talk) 16:45, July 3, 2018 (UTC)I'm just getting rid of categories that aren't relevant to the showRyjack500 (talk) 16:45, July 3, 2018 (UTC) :User:Ryjack500: Thank you so much! :) Tibbydibby (talk) 00:42, July 4, 2018 (UTC) *'Comment' I would like you to take a look at the behaviour of IP range 2A00:23C4:6EA1:8600::/64 . I'm pretty sure this is possibly the blocked vandal Parislatts editing while logged out. For the last twenty minutes I have been dealing with one of these IP editors on Sandra Douglas's page in a severe edit war. Could you please take a look at the contribs of this IP range and get back to me ASAP. Thanks again, --[[User:SlitherioFan2016|''SlitherioFan2016]] [[User talk:SlitherioFan2016|''Talk]] 09:51, July 15, 2018 (UTC) IP editor talking about category stuff Hi Tibbydibby, for many reasons I have decided to create an account, and this is me now, removing bad categories and clearing up vandalism. SlitherioFan2016 (talk) 07:52, July 10, 2018 (UTC) :SlitherioFan2016: Welcome! Glad you can join! (And, you can finally get badges too for doing so! :D) Tibbydibby (talk) 00:37, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::@Tibbydibby: Thanks! Truth be told I'm not really one for badges, however I would like to know how they work and what I can get them for. --SlitherioFan2016 (talk) 06:21, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :::I would start with finding more relevant pictures of some family members. And maybe edit articles on a regular basis (but you are moving up well though, just checked your badges). I'm not in the mood of getting pictures at this time. :P Tibbydibby (talk) 17:49, July 15, 2018 (UTC) False episodes Hi Tibbydibby, just to give you the heads up that your help is needed for mass page deletions; for families listed here and here. I don't think there has ever been a 6th and 7th series for Supernanny UK, and that the person who created them mus have been trying to place fake families / non-Supernanny families in this wiki. Thanks again, --SlitherioFan2016 ''Talk'' 07:31, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :The series 6 and most of series 7 did happen. But I'm deleting only the episodes I know didn't air. Tibbydibby (talk) 17:34, July 15, 2018 (UTC)